Vivre n'est pas un crime, aimer non plus
by Lina Mi
Summary: Franky a déclaré son amour à Robin. Mais cette dernière ne peut pas y répondre. En lisant cet OS, vous comprendrez pourquoi.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon anniversaire... 'Fin ce que vous voulez !**

**Ceci est le premier OS que je publie sur ce site, mais pas le premier que j'écris ;). Il n'a rien de très extravagant ni de très innovant. Mais j'espère qu'il vous fera passer le temps et que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Le pairing est un Franky x Robin (pour ceux qui sont pas fan, je préviens).**

**Bonne lecture ! (Et laissez-moi vos avis ! :P)**

**#Linami**

* * *

- Je t'aime.

Trois mots. Ce sont les trois mots dont elle avait le plus peur. Enfin… Après les trois autres : "Je veux vivre".

C'était bizarre. Trois mots à chaque fois qui formait une phrase courte. Très courte mais qui voulait dire tellement de choses. Des choses auxquelles, selon elle, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle était figée. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de les dire, lui qui est d'habitude si sûr de lui… Et cette fois, c'était elle. Elle qui, d'habitude gardait son sang-froid et qui ne put que se détourner en disant qu'elle était désolée.

Il la rattrapa par le bras. Elle baissa la tête. Evidemment, c'eu été trop beau qu'il la laisse s'en aller.

- Tu peux pas partir comme ça Robin. Réponds-moi. Et même si tu partages pas mes sentiments, explique-moi.

Voilà. Elle y était arrivé. Le temps des explications. Ce qui se passerait ensuite était d'une logique implacable. Il allait lui rire au nez et s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Surtout pas. Pas lui.

- Ecoute Franky, je…

Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer. Cela ne s'était jamais produit avant… Elle qui parlait avec tant de fluidité.

- Je ne sais pas… Et puis non ! Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle perdait ses moyens. Pas bon ça. D'autant plus qu'il la retenait maintenant par les deux bras.

- D'accord. Alors… Explique-moi. S'il te plait.

Elle baissa la tête. De la peur. C'est ce qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Peur de quoi ? De son passé. Encore une fois.

- Ça suffit Robin ! Arrête de fuir ! Tu sais maintenant, on est tous là avec toi ! Tu n'as plus aucune raison d'avoir peur ! Et crois-moi, je ne rirai pas !

Elle le regardait. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il devinait. On aurait dit qu'il lisait à travers elle. En quelques instants, il avait changé de ton. Comme si quelque chose avait fait tilt dans sa caboche de robot.

- Très bien.

Elle s'assit et lui expliqua. Elle lui raconta tout. Autant y aller. De toute façon il ne la lâcherai pas alors autant en finir quitte à, encore une fois, devoir supporter ce genre de choses rabaissantes.

- Lorsque j'étais enfant et que je fuyais le Gouvernement Mondial, j'étais tombée sur un petit garçon qui ne semblait pas comme les autres. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, on se rencontraient souvent. On était deux petits amoureux. Je croyais avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur mais un jour, on s'est rencontré quelque part et j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Et il m'a dit : "Déjà qu'il t'est interdit de vivre, tu crois vraiment avoir le droit d'aimer !? Tu n'as pas le droit de transmettre ton amour néfaste à qui que ce soit !". Et après cela, des marines me sont tombés dessus.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les larmes de Robin fusaient déjà sur son visage. Franky n'avait pas rit. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il se moquerait d'elle ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé à Enies Lobby. Après qu'ils aient secoué ciel et terre pour la libérer. Après qu'elle ait comprit que désormais elle n'était plus seule.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait bien. C'est drôle, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça arrivera un jour. Même si elle avait toujours espérer, secrètement, que cela se produise. Après un moment la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis : vivre n'est pas un crime… Aimer non plus.

Sur ces mots, qui signifiaient tout pour la belle brune, le cyborg l'embrassa.

- Le seul crime dont tu peux être accusée… reprit-il C'est celui d'avoir volé mon coeur !

Robin ria doucement.

- Franky, je ne te savais pas si romantique.

- Maintenant, tu le sais ! répondit-il satisfait.

L'archéologue s'approcha du charpentier et en trois mots, suivit d'un baiser, elle scella à jamais les odieux souvenirs passés.

- Je t'aime.

**Fin**


End file.
